CeCe's Right
by writergirl89
Summary: Set after 'CeCe Crashes'. Jess confronts Nick and realizes how astute her model friend is as well as a few revelations about her own feelings for her gruff roommate. M for some language and LEMONS down the line. Now Three-Parter.
1. She's Right

**Title:** CeCe's Right

**Author:** WriterGirl89

**Fandom:** New Girl

**Rating:** R (for some launguage & sex. Duh!)

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess. Always!

**Summary:** After 'CeCe Crashes'. Jess confronts Nick and realizes how astute her model friend is as well as a few revelations about her own feelings for her gruff roommate.

**Author's Note:** Okay, we all know CeCe was, in fact, right that whole episode, correct? And if you hadn't been sure the WHOLE episode, then remember the 'bathroom/feet' scene at the end there? I mean, come on!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a damn thing!

…

Jess hadn't realized that she had been staring at her roommate until Nick met her eyes through their bathroom mirrors and smiled at her, even as he continued brushing his teeth and shook his head a bit in his actions.

She honestly couldn't figure out why that smile made a blush grow from her cheeks _all_ the way to her hairline. She didn't. Honest.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he looked _very_ cute when he smiled. Nope. Not at all.

She turned a bit in, what she hoped, was an inconspicuous move on her part and as wanted, it gave her a good view of him from the side.

She took him in from this angle, his profile, the five o'clock shadow framing his actually quite nice jawline and a thought of how idiotic Caroline was to give him up crossed her mind blazingly before it was replaced altogether.

_He's handsome, huh?_ Her mind inquired out of the blue. _Way more good-looking than a Walter Matthau…_

Even as she wanted to run away from the direction her mind was taking, a flash of CeCe and her words of Nick being 'into her' passed her mind quickly and she flushed again.

_Maybe… Maybe it's not soo bad. Obviously, CeCe's wrong. It's Nick. He doesn't think of you that way. He can't possibly. He cares for you. He's maybe fond of you. But, so are the other guys. He probably just thinks of you as an annoying younger sibling…_

Jess didn't wanna get into how disappointed she felt as that particular thought crossed her mind and subconsciously battled against it.

_But, she didn't point out Winston or Schmidt. She singled out Nick. So, there!_

_Yeah, because he was the only one not hitting on her._

_Or maybe he does like me. Maybe he does want me. What do you think of that?_

_Maybe you should just ask him._

_Maybe I will!_

_Fine. Go ahead. _

_Fine! I will!_

After she and Nick finished their routine together, just as he was about to leave, she took the bull by the large horns and called out to him by the time he was almost towards the door. "Nick?"

He turned and looked at her expectedly. "Yeah, Jess?"

She took one look at him and instantly became nervous. She couldn't do this. She was just asking to be humiliated and embarrassed. She couldn't. She just couldn't-

"Can we talk?"_ I'd much rather be disappointed and embarrassed than be a chickenshit._

He frowned at the anxiety in her voice. "Sure."

She walked over to where he stood and closed the door, locking it. She knew Schmidt was already in bed and Winston was perched in front of the TV but, she didn't wanna risk going to either hers or Nick's room in order to avoid suspicion and/or... temptation. This way, they could have privacy on mostly neutral ground.

Well, it was a bathroom. But, it'll do.

She then walked over to the sink she'd used and turned, facing him and leaning against it as she spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

His own frown deepened and he shuffled on his feet a bit. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"And if you don't wanna answer or feel uncomfortable, just say so, alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Oookay."

"Because your my friend and the last thing I want is for you to-"

"Jess!"

"Alright. Okay." She shuffled her feet a little herself and stared down at her covered toes as she spoke next. "Do you find me attractive?" She didn't think that was the wisest way to begin but, she genuinely wanted to know. If anything, it would probably encourage or discourage her from asking him the question that has been on her mind since she'd decided to actually _ask_ him about anything at all.

About whether or not he wanted her half as much as CeCe said he might.

When he just stayed quiet and the temptation to look at the expression on his face became too much, she looked up and was startled to see his face completely etched with a sort of hunger and something else. Something she couldn't really identify. Something she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Nick-"

"Yes. I do." He sounded kinda disgruntled and she started to realize she was pushing him a little and she knew she shouldn't.

But, she decided to, anyway.

"Do?" She questioned, peering at his face.

"I _do_ find you attractive. Hell, I think your beautiful. Gorgeous even. Anything else? Because I really-" He gestured towards the closed door but, made no move to open it and leave and his dry sarcasm belied the words he spoke.

But, she heard the sincerity in them nonetheless. And the words he used to describe her. No man (not even Spencer) had _ever_ said things like that to her. Well, her dad called her 'pretty princess' growing up but, that was it.

She interrupted him. "CeCe said something. About you..." She felt herself blush and smiled wryly, waiting for his denial. "...And me. She might have, maybe, sort of-"

"Jess! Now would be a good time to get to the point." Okay, he just sounded fustrated now.

So, she dove in. "She said that you were into me. That you kinda wanted me." She laughed a little, not looking at him. "I mean, I know she's wrong. She's just..." She did a dismissive hand gesture. "... a little overzealous sometimes. She goes a little crazy sometimes. She just-"

"She's right." She heard him say through her ramblings but, it took a while for it to catch her.

"I mean how could she even say such stupid-" Then his words caught on: _She's right. What did he mean 'she's right'?_ And she was speechless for the first time since ever and just stared at him, taking him in again. The seriousness of his expression. _Oh, boy_.

"Wait, you mean..." She paused again, not believing this moment, despite everything. "... You mean, CeCe's right?"

Something passed across his face then and she wasn't quite sure if it was lust or anger but, he gritted out. "CeCe's right." He sounded kinda glum, as though he wasn't the least bit happy about his forced confession.

He then sighed tiredly. "Are we done here?"

She shook her head. "No." They had talk about this. If what she was feeling was any indication (a more than warm unfurling low in her belly and a racing of her heart), then they had to talk this out and they needed to get things clear on the table.

Quickly and before she could stop herself, she ran forward and grabbed his hand, dragging him out the bathroom door and into the living room, where Winston sat, still watching television and raising an eyebrow at his two roommates and looked on the verge of a wisecrack before she cut him off. "Hi, Winston. 'Night, Winston."

Then, not caring what her watching friend thought of them both, she went to the closest door that was her bedroom and yanked it open then walking in quickly and dragging a reluctant Nick with her before slamming the door closed behind them.

...

**A/N 2: Ohhh! Wonder what's gonna happen next? Besides action, of course! *laughs* Thanks for reading. Reviews are my air!**


	2. I Mean

_Howdy! Ahhh! Here we go: Part deux of my story. You guys have been awesome, as always! Of course, you know this and if you don't, well you do now! Haha! I'm weird. I know this, okay? Just because I haven't been properly diagnosed doesn't mean I'm without mental problems. Everybody in my family knows this. Just ask them._

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Fine. I own nothing. *mutters* So not fair…_

….

Nick watched nervously as Jess turned around to face him after dragging him into her room and locking the door behind them.

He really didn't wanna have this talk now. He wanted to go to bed. And he didn't care how immature it sounded. He just wanted to avoid this discussion at all costs.

He was being a pussy. He knew this. Just because he didn't like talking about certain things didn't mean he was _unaware_ of them.

He was never any good discussing his feelings. Even as a kid, it was impossible for him. He preferred taking the whole 'actions speaking louder than words' approach.

Of course, if he had taken that exact approach concerning his situation with Jess, he would have probably (okay,_ definitely_) kissed her during the first month or so of her living with him and the guys.

And he had been close, too. Many times.

She probably hadn't noticed it during those precious moments where he almost went 'the-hell-with-it', grabbed her and almost made his feelings known.

No, she hadn't. But, he certainly had.

He remembered distinctly that moment in the phone booth at the wedding they had gone to together as a 'pretend couple'.

He had been pathetically drunk, whining over Caroline yet the constant thought in his head had been how much of an ass he'd been to Jess.

He was almost to the point of being sober again when she had arrived and joined him in the booth.

Then, after she gave him her little quirky, helpful pep talk, there it was.

It had been brief. But, it was there. Enough to get him thinking, at least.

There had been a moment. A silent, quick moment in time where he forgot about Caroline, the guys outside the booth, the entire wedding reception. Just _anything_ but, Jess looking ridiculously beautiful and sitting _that_ close to him in that fucking photo booth.

Luckily, he'd stopped himself but, for a second he hadn't wanted to.

He'd been _soo_ sorely tempted. He couldn't help it. The cramped, small space had done nothing to alleviate his need either. Had done nothing to quell how amazing she'd looked, how good she smelled (even now, his mouth watered at her scent; flowers and edible baked goods) or how curious he was to find out if her taste was as unique and sweet as everything else about her.

But, she'd broken it. Even unknowingly, she had broken it. Lowing her eyes beneath her lashes and her face way from his before his actions could catch up with his thoughts, as though she knew what was on his mind.

He was glad she had, though.

Because if he had kissed her. Had acted on the many thoughts and impulses he had inside him, what they had now. This growing friendship between them would have gone to shit.

And he didn't want that. Not at all.

He still didn't want that. And that's why if she wanted, he would ignore his feelings for her and focus on the importance their friendship instead.

That is,_ if_ what she wanted.

'Cause if there was even an inkling that she was on the same page as him of just near it, he was going for it. That was for damn sure.

Which, if he was reading her expression correctly, they were headed towards the latter option.

At least he hoped. She didn't look angry or horrified. Just... nervous.

He just hoped it was nervous for the right reasons (if there was such a thing).

"Okay...", She sighed, folding her arms in front of her chest. "What did you mean back there?"

"Jess, I don't-"

"What did you mean when you said CeCe was right?" She asked him almost accusingly.

He almost didn't answer as he noticed her stiff stance against the door, her arms crossed and keeping a good distance away from him, eyes darting around before landing on him narrowly.

He was opening his mouth to say something when she went ahead and pinned him with her next question before he could answer. "Do you want me?"

He froze on the spot. Despite the bluntness of the question, her voice wavered a little bit and she blushed appealingly as her eyes once again darted away from him.

He didn't know how to answer that seemingly simple yet, loaded question.

He cared about her. He was almost sure he was falling for her. He was sverely attracted to her. He also fucking adored her. But, did he want her? In that raw, most primal of ways?

He gazed steadily at her. Her cute, kiddish pajamas with her fuzzy slippers. Her porcelain skin and rosy cheeks. Her beautiful eyes. The way her pink, perfect lips went into a grim, thin line when she was pissed or pouted when she was upset or opened up to reveal equally perfect white teeth when she smiled widely, making his poor heart stutter.

Did he want her? Yes. He most certainly did.

She was beautiful, unique, sweet, and he wanted her for that. She was different and was the exact opposite of him in almost everyway. She'd helped bring him out of his funk. Helped him finally and truly let go of Caroline. And had unknowingly and effectively crawled into his good graces with little to no effort. Grabbing a hold to his affections without even doing much.

So, yeah, he did want her. Very much.

"Yes." He decided then that, for once, he was gonna be honest because Jess deserved nothing less than that so he would try, for her sake. "I want you." Without even realizing it, he'd stepped closer to her, ebbing away at the distance between them. "A lot." He ended up close enough that all he had to do was simply reach out and touch her.

She stared up at him with eyes he could get lost in. "Why?"

"Why?" He repeated. "What do you mean, why?"

"I mean why? I thought you thought I was annoying." She stomped her foot and met his eye daringly. "Didn't you?"

"Well..." He thought on it. "... Yeah. I did. A little." He looked down and away from her.

"Then, why if you find me so annoying, do you want me or even like me at all?" He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was serious.

He just stayed quiet. There was so many reasons he wanted her. He simply didn't know how to tell her. Again, he was no good with talking about his feelings.

Jesus! He'd already admitted he was into her. That he wanted her. Shouldn't that be enough?

"Nick-"

"I already told you how I felt." He grumbled, looking away from her again.

"No." He looked over to see her shaking her head. "You said 'you wanted me', maybe hinted that you were into me but, you never said anything about your feelings, Nick." She sounded disappointed and it felt like a punch to the gut.

He felt even worse when fresh tears started collecting in her eyes as she gazed up at him almost imploringly. "You really can't think of anything?" Now, she just sounded _hurt_. Another punch.

For the first time since they stepped inside her room, Jess stepped closer to him and his eyes suddenly found an interest in the white walls behind her head as he felt her hands on his chest, clenching his jaw tight as the simple touch made a jolt of heat plow into his body unexpectedly. "Nick." Her voice was a whisper across his face as slender fingers travelled to his neck up his jawline and turned his face towards her, making their eyes meet again, dark deep brown against glimmering pools of blue. "I don't wanna mess up our friendship. I don't wanna screw us up."

He closed his eyes, a bitter pill being swallowed whole. Yes, their friendship was important to him but, it didn't make this any less painful. "I know."

"But, I do want you, too." He eyes then sprang open and he stared back into those pools again. "I didn't realize it until now but, I do. I do want you."

Somehow his hands ended up on her hips. Don't ask him how. "Then, what's the problem?" He asked her, gazing into her beautiful face.

Her blue eyes glistened as she gazed back into his darker ones. "We're friends-"

"Yeah, I know that, Jess." He interupted, suddenly fustrated. So, they were friends. So, what? That wouldn't change by much. Not really. They'd still be friends, only dates would be involved. And kisses. And... sex. _Oh, God, Nick, don't be thininkg about sex_ _when you're in her bedroom. Please don't._ "That's not gonna change. We'd still be friends. Only..." He paused, thinking about it before continuing. "... you know, more."

He knew he sounded a little lame but, he really wanted this. He wanted Jess. He was even starting to think he needed her a little bit, too. "I just want a fair shot." He fingers unconsciously clenched on her clothed hips, bringing her closer to him an inch more. "Just give me a chance." He held her gaze to help her see his sincerity. "I care about ya too much to not try my hardest to make you happy."

He watched her, almost seeing the wheels turning in her pretty little head, hoping against hope that they were turning in his direction.

She stared at her feet as she whipsered her next words. "Okay."

"Okay?" He couldn't believe his ears. Jess was consenting to a thing with him, A real, relationship type thing. "You mean...?" He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

She looked back at him, a shy smile on her lips that made the organ in his chest constrict a bit. "I _mean_." She nodded emphatically, the corners of her mouth lifting even more.

"Oh." Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her, initiating a bear hug, relief enveloping him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He clutched her to his body tightly, burying his face in her neck as she giggled at his reaction.

"Okay. Someone's happy." She said in her usually quirky manner, returning his embrace, long arms going around his shoulders.

He simply hummed, enjoying her closeness.

They stayed like for a while, holding each other, Jess's face tucked into his shoulder and his nose in her hair.

And then, just like that everything changed.

Nick suddenly realized the position they were in. He noticed how the way he was holding her aligned their bodies just so, making everything touch. He noticed the way her lips lingered on his throat, making it bob nervously and how her hands massaged down his back, causing a tingle to go down his spine. How right she felt in his arms and how the smell of her drove his senses wild.

Trailing his lips from her hair onto her neck, he lay a kiss there. A punctuating, sound kiss that, he was proud to say, made her breath hitch. "Nick."

God, how his name never sounded _soo_ good coming from someone's mouth. The breathy quality of her voice was enough to drive him insane, making him wonder if she would sound half as good between him and a mattress.

"Jess." His voice came out raspier than usual and he sounded nearly unrecognizable to himself.

She opened her mouth to say more but, then his mouth was over hers and both didn't say much after that.

...

**A/N: Phew! Got that done! Well, not really. Decided to make this a bit longer than originally planned. Wanted to write a lot more in this chapter but, ended up writing their 'talk' a lot longer so, there's that.**

**Reviews are my love letters!**


	3. Give It

_**Warning:** Language and sex! What else? Didn't I mention this in the very beginning? No? Well, now you know. And yeah, dirty smut accoming. If you don't like that kinda thing, just skip to the last two sections. Otherwise, trust me *winks*._

…..

When Nick had embraced her, Jess had felt his joy, elation and most of all, relief at her decision to be with him. Which had been both the hardest and not-so-hardest decision to make.

Hard because they were friends. _Are_ friends. She didn't wanna jump into this and make a mistake and in the end ruin their friendship. She cared about him too much for that.

Not-so-hard because well, she _cared_ about him. A little more than she'd previously thought.

He was just so… Nick. Handsome. Smart. Funny. And despite not showing it often, sweet and caring.

And the way he looked at her. No man had_ ever_ looked at her the way he did. All intense and in need. Looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing on Earth.

And it was also difficult to ignore the way things had shifted when their hug had lasted a little longer than usual.

It had felt… _nice_. _Very_ nice. His arms were stronger than she thought and they felt warm, holding her around the waist.

Then, she'd moved just a bit and she found herself realizing the position they were in. The way his arms felt. The way his hot breath felt near her face. How long it had been since she had been touched by a man, let alone in this way.

With her nose close to his throat, she hadn't even tried to stop herself from closing her eyes and taking a small wiff, appreciating and taking in his scent. Masculine. Woodsy. And all him.

"Nick." Wait, when had she had sounded like _that_? All _breathy_ and _wanton-like_? Seriously when had she _ever_ sounded that?

"Jess." Judging by the sound of his voice, he was just as affected by this as she was.

Without looking him in the eye, she'd opened her mouth to say something. Anything. What, she had no clue.

Then, he'd kissed her.

The initial touch of his lips on hers had startled her as he all but slammed his onto hers, making her pull back a bit from shock.

She hadn't gotten very far, though.

She'd gotten at least a few inches from his lips before they were on her again, stealing her breath and startling a gasp from her as he immediately pried her lips open to get further inside her mouth.

He pawed and groped her body with a greedy relish she'd never known before and she felt her heartbeat accelerating as he hungrily took what he wanted.

She squeaked from the unexpected strength of his kiss then moaned shortly thereafter when their tongues met, her arms going up and around his shoulders without her knowing, letting out a 'oomph' sound as he grabbed and slammed her hips against him, her eyes opening and going wide, heart slamming against her ribs, as she felt exactly_ how_ much he wanted her.

It also brought her back to reality and she yanked herself from his demanding mouth, gasping and in need of breath, holding her hands to keep him at bay, she took several beats to control and compose herself, her poor heart needing time to calm itself.

She didn't know if it was possible to have a full-on heart attack from a kiss. An _amazing_ kiss, no less, but she was in no mood to find out.

Although, in hindsight, it seemed an ideal way to go.

"Wait." She gasped out, shutting her eyes tightly as she took deep breaths to recover.

When she finished her little exercise, she opened her eyes again and looked up at Nick.

His dark gaze was staring at her, his breathing heavy, and she could feel his own uneven heartbeat against her knuckles pressed to his chest. "Jess-"

His husky voice almost did her in but, she held a single finger up as her breathing evened out finally. "Just... hold on. Gimme a minute."

"Okay." Behind the desire in his voice, she also heard his befuddlement and she felt better, knowing he was just as taken aback from the experience as she was.

_Note to self: Nick is a beyond fantastic kisser. Let him do it often. Very often._

When she felt that they'd both settled down enough, she looked up again and met his eye, realizing that even though he wasn't crushing her to his chest anymore, his arms were still around her, a hand on her upper back, thumb stroking her shoulderblades and his other lower, running his fingers down her spine, making her shiver, her own hands pressing harder on his chest.

"That was..." She tried explaining but, came up empty, knowing no words could describe what she just felt.

"Amazing." He supplied readily and as she heard no cockiness in his tone, she understood he was commenting on her kissing skills and her face heated up.

"Yeah." She agreed softly, gazing into his eyes.

His eyes glinted as he took a dark tendril and put it behind her ear, making her breath catch at the simple touch, warmth spreading throughout her body before settling between her legs and becoming an almost unbearable heat on her throbbing center.

Without meaning to, she stepped closer and more into the circle of his arms, hands climbing from his chest to his neck and face, her thumbs stroking at both sides of his jaw as she leaned in closer to his face, his dark smoldering eyes staring her down.

She started at his cheek, laying a kiss there, loving the contrast between the soft and prickly hairs there before moving to his other cheek and doing the same thing, feeling him tense up as she moved her lips to his jawline, then his sharp exhale as she drew a line with her lips towards his lips.

The kiss, as she controlled it, started off as soft and sweet, both of them showing a great amount of restraint, especially considering of they were devouring each other not too long ago, Jess showing infinitely more patience than Nick had when he'd mauled her earlier.

She ran her tongue gently along his lips, searching for access and asking for permission, which again contrasted with his aggression of the previous kiss.

When he opened up a little, she then took the opportunity to gently push her tongue against his teeth to which he immediately sighed and their tongues met for the second time that night and she felt as well as heard both of them moan as their kiss deepened, his arms again tightening around her carefully this time.

While, Nick's earlier attack had made her heart hammer and her head spin just thinking about, her senses reeling, this was just... devine.

Nick deepened it further, his togue entwining with hers, massaging, tasting her deeply, completely as they both moaned again simultaneously and moved closer together, Jess looping her arms around his neck as his hands went to her hips, their bodies pressing closer together.

She then felt him moving them towards something, his weight almost entirely supporting her own and she let out another squeak, this time in delight, as he thrusted against her clothed heat, nearly carrying her in his arms.

The next thing she knew, he actually did lift her (another squeak) and she felt her world (not to mention equlibrium) turn on it's axis before she was on her back on a soft, firm surface and as he pulled away, still hovering over her, she realized it was her bed.

_I'm really doing this. I'm going to bed with Nick. Gosh, this is actually happening!_

A thought that this was happening maybe a little too fast crossed her mind and for once, she batted it away, instead focusing on Nick, looking soo hungry and sexual, above her.

She didn't wanna focus on anything but, him and the way he was looking at her, in the same she stared at Snicker Doodles when on a sugar binge.

Yeah, she liked taking her time with things, especially guys but, the relationship she had with Nick already surpassed the few romances she had in her life. It held more substance, more meaning than any relationship she'd ever had and they hadn't even gone on their first date yet.

So, no, he didn't need to earn this from her. He already had it on lock.

He climbed on top of her, placing his palms on either side of her, near the dark hair that fanned over her pillow, then leaning down and kissing her breathless again yet pulling away before she could fully reciprocate and moving his kisses downward to her neck, that enlongated to meet his mouth.

_"Ohhh..."_ She moaned and then stopped breathing as his mouth trailed hotly down her throat, putting teeth into his kisses as he did so, at the same time moving one of his hands down towards her now burning core.

She murmured nonsensically as he rubbed her through her pajama pants, suddenly ver aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing panties underneathe.

His kisses kept at it on her neck and now headed to her chest, using his free hand to undo the first couple of buttons of her pajama top and she took a deep breath as the fabric loosened to down the middle to reveal the valley of her breasts to him.

She didn't get a chance to be embarrassed or see his reaction because his face was then immediately between her breasts and her heart stuttered as he nuzzled the skin there. "I've thought about you... _Exactly_ like this." He said in a rough voice and it lit something inside her at that moment.

Fire spread through her, heating pooling in certain areas, making her feel extremely everywhere else.

She shook slightly under his ministrations and as he slipped a finger inside her pjs to stroke her better, she was damn near trembling, the long wait of being touched like this making the first few movements of his wrist as he pressed down her enflamed nub then wiggling around to find that 'special spot' inside her, already hurling her towards release way too soon.

He pulled his lips away from her body and she was forced to open her eyes, finding him staring at her with a heated glaze in his own eyes as he watched her get off from his touch alone.

It was incredibly hot and she gasped, grabbing onto the prone wrist of his other hand as he added another digit inside her, her inner walls fluttering around him in welcome as he worked her insides deeply before she felt the first wave hit her, a quick explosive orgasm hitting her suddenly, Nick's eyes riveted to her face as she writhed beneathe him, riding the high of her climax.

Her vision felt fuzzy for a minute and it took her a minute to catch on that he was kissing his way down her body, her belly quivoring lightly as his lips passed the area, going lower... lower... lower...

She gasped as his mouth connected with her center through her pajama bottoms, burying his face between her legs and rubbing his bristled cheeks against her inner thigh before turning his head and laving the skin there, making her breathe sharply and buck her hips a bit in response.

He made sure work of ridding her of her pjs and she flushed as he took in her bare skin. "Wow." He sounded awed and she never thought any other guy sounded like that with her.

He gripped both hips down to keep her still, spreading her wide and burying his face in her again, swirling his tongue on her area a few times before sucking it into his mouth, surprising her. His mouth was like magic and like a light, her body went rigid and she cooed, gripping him closer to her center. He puffed against her core and Jess couldn't help but, arch against him as he gave her a gentle lick, humming into her flesh like he was tasting the sweetest thing ever.

That ultimately did her in and she cried out loudly, "Oh God!", her eyes clenching shut as her heart pounded in a harsh rhythm in her poor chest.

As she calmed down, he moved back up her body, laying more kisses now and again, unbuttonig her shirt completely and helping her get rid of it before leaning back and getting undressed himself.

She recalled the last time she'd seen him naked and couldn't help but, realize, as she eyed his erection, that there was no way in hell she was gonna giggle now.

He settled himself into his former position over her and they gazed at each other, his eyes darker than before and hers still starry from her two prior orgasms thanks to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She barely hesitated because please! After _that_, she was really gonna say_ 'Hey Nick, you just blew my head outta the water and I'm gonna try to find another Spencer-type, who barely ever gave me the kind of attention you just did!' _Yeah, that was gonna happen.

He leaned in close to her, body covering hers entirely, wiping the hair away from her sweaty forehead. "Okay." He smiled gently and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth just as his rod entered her down below.

He grunted as he pushed all of him inside her and she moaned at the feeling of the throb between her thighs being replaced by another pleasant feeling entirely.

She moaned again as he began pumping his hips slowly, entwining their fingers together to the side.

He maintained his pace for a good while and Jess then began rocking back and forth against him, sliding him in and out of her sheath, her patience thinning quickly.

Nick seemed to realize this and she watched as he panted lightly and grabbed onto her hips in an effort to still her. "N-No... Jess wait..." He groaned, trying to control himself.

She just shook her head. She needed more. More from him. No one had ever felt _this_ good inside her and she wanted to see how it would be if he just turned up the dial a bit. "Please..." She was beyond shame and embarrassment at this point. "Please, Nick just... _give it to me_!" She moaned, rolling her hips towards him, baiting him to just pound into her.

His eyes widened in surprise briefly before he seemed to get over it and her eyes bulged as he reared back and slammed back into her, a keening sound escaping her throat.

She cried out next and he grunted as he thrusted sharply in and out of her, nails raking on his back as he gripped her hips tightly.

_God, this feels. Soo. Good._ Jess thought as she arched her back, taking him in deeper, moaning and then gave a gasping cry as his teeth grazed a nipple before moving back up to her mouth and kissing her deeply, muffling her sounds as they mixed with his own, sliding a hand between them to manipulate her nub to bring her to the edge with him.

This seemed to go on forever before Nick felt his own release pending.

They then both cried out as they arrived; hers a startled shrieky cry, his a deep, yelling groaning grunt.

...

Nick stared at the woman laying next to him.

Jess was laying on her back, a good portion of her naked body covered by her feminine-colored sheets as she twindled her thumbs on the sheets nervously and not meeting his eye, which, in turn, made him nervous. "Jess?"

"Yes, Nick?" She still wouldn't look at him and he hesitated before questining further. "Are you okay?"

He remembered them having sex. The way she felt. The noises she'd made. He was no manwhore but, he knew what he was doing. And he'd gotten no complaints before so, he wasn't getting Jess's silence.

Unless... unless she regretted what happened.

God, he hoped that wasn't the case.

"I'm fine."

He didn't believe her. "Then why won't you look at me?"

She turned and finally their eyes met and he was surprised with her next answer: "Because we had sex."

Funny, she sure didn't sound regretful or ashamed, only contemplative.

"And...?"

"And..." She drawled out before looking away. "... sex had never... been like _that_ for me before." She uttered, turning red.

"Meaning?"

She started figiting again. "Meaning that... I... uh... um..."

"Jess!"

"Spencer never went down on me!" She suddenly blurted out.

He couldn't believe it. That Spencer was even more of an idiot than he initialy thought. He had a woman like Jess in his grasp and he never delighted in tasting her before. Seriously?

Not knowing what to say, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, then trailing his lips on her neck. "Well..."

He smirked as she gasped, his hand reaching down and stroking her again. "... there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

...

It took a minute for Winston to realize something was a bit off when he woke up the next morning. There wasn't any perky Jess making them breakfast or Nick grumbling about something or other.

But, he did spot Schmidt sitting at the kitchen counter, a large cup of coffee in his hands, looking a little tired.

"Hey man, what's up? You look like the Walking Dead." He quipped, walking over.

His friend just glared at him. "Once you hear what I've been hearing during the past few hours, then you'll get it, Winston." He snapped.

He only chuckled. "Anyway, where's Nick and Jes-" He tried asking, looking around.

Schmidt held up a single finger. "Wait for it." He said theatrically.

Winston just frowned before sounds started emitting from somewhere inside the apartment.

The sounds were familiar in certain ways and completely undeniable.

Sex sounds. A moan here. A groan there.

And as they grew louder, Winston's eyes bulged comically as he realized exactly who seemed to be making those noises. "Is that-"

"Yup."

"But-"

"I know."

"And for the past-"

"Few hours? Yes. It sure doesn't sound something he did with Caroline in college, if you know what I mean." He winked at Winston in his gross way, bringing his cup to his lips again.

Winston frowned again at Schmidt before he was startled by the loud keening soud of Jess's climax. "Damn."

"I know, right."

...

**A/N: Hehe! Hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know either way! **

**Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**


	4. Please Read!

_Helloooo!_ Sorry; this isn't an added story chapter! But, this is important. Just had this idea (or _ideas_, rather) and wanted to share.

I have a bit of a homework assignment for any of you who are interested.

Basically, I have a list of prompts for anyone to complete (don't worry; anyone could do whichever they want. Everyone has a different writing style. That's why we're here, right?).

Here are the prompts (enjoy!):

**Prompt 1)** Episode 4,_ 'Naked'_. What if Nick _hadn't_ come home with Amanda at the moment Jess was waiting naked in his bedroom?

**Prompt 2)** Episode 5, _'CeCe Crashes'_. Jess goes to Nick, convinced CeCe is incorrect in her assumptions. He proves her wrong (I'm aware I did my take already on this for _'CeCe's Right'_ but, hey! Do _your_ worse!).

**Prompt 3)** Episode 6,_ 'Thanksgiving'_. I know everyone has pretty much done their thing on that lovely hallway scene but, let's try something different. Early on, when Jess pulls Nick into the bedroom to tell him to behave. Get where I'm going with this? (the scene where she tells about his turtle face, remember?).

**Prompt 4)** Episode 8, _'Bad In Bed'_. Okay, you may do this one of two ways: Paul does, indeed, end up breaking up with Jess and she seeks comfort in Nick, which turns into_ more_ *winks*. Or try doing a version of the episode where Jess is nervous about sleeping with_ Nick_ (basically Paul doesn't exist). Don't have to do the episode _verbatum_ but, just your version if it was Nick instead of Paul (like what would she do different with an _entirely_ different man).

**Prompt 5)** Episode 9, _'The 23rd'_. Jess asks Nick why he told Paul that she didn't love him. The_ real_ answer. I mean, really? We all know there was something _deeper_ going on for Nick to open up his trap like he did. Everybody in agreement? *raises both hands* Oh! And if you want, this totally calls for a slightly aggressive, manly-grab-kissy thing. Know what I mean?

*sighs* Well, there you go. Have fun! The rules are simple: Just let me know if you wanna participate in feedback form and if you have questions, PM me. And if you wanna do two or more of these prompts, go right ahead. The more, the merrier and all that! And also, you can put whatever rating your heart desires. Obviously, some of these just call for mature content but, even if you can just handle pseudo-smut, go for it!

Happy writing, my sweets! :)


End file.
